


Sempiterno

by SoleilBriller



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 16:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12369441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoleilBriller/pseuds/SoleilBriller
Summary: "Todo en la vida tiene un inicio y un fin. Pero aquél vínculo que inició con una promesa de salvación, la lucha de ideales y se forjó entre las adversidades, nunca tendrá un epílogo.""Conjunto de One-shots y Drabbles que no se conectan entre sí. En su mayoría, Destiel."____________________________001. Luto





	Sempiterno

**Author's Note:**

> Llevo algún tiempo en el fandom de SPN y por fin me animé a publicar algo, por ahora serán OS o drabbles dado que tengo mala fama de abandonar long-fics xD
> 
> NOTAS del OS:
> 
> \- Contiene Spoilers de la S13.
> 
> -Leer en compañía de la canción "Keaton Henson - Healah Dancing (feat. Ren Ford)"
> 
> -Angst.
> 
> -Dean siendo autodestructivo.

Estar de luto era como una especie de trance entre la tristeza y el enojo, entre la negación y la aceptación, un símbolo de respeto ante la pérdida del ser querido. Pero tanto para Sam como Dean, eso ya no existía. No podían darse el lujo de sentarse a pensar, a recordar, _a llorar_. El tiempo era su peor enemigo, incluso mucho más que las mismas criaturas sobrenaturales. Por eso cada muerte, era tomada de la mejor manera posible, afrontarla ambos lo más rápido que pudieran y pasar la hoja hacia el siguiente capítulo, en donde terminaban descargando esas emociones enclaustradas en alguna cacería.

Tal vez se volvió un hábito, las pesadillas, la falta de hambre, la violencia, el insomnio, cada uno de ellos era parte de su día a día, y perder a alguien había pasado a ser añadido a su lista de cosas a las que estaban acostumbrados. Fueron obligados a programarse a sí mismos ante una posible muerte. Pero existían ciertas excepciones, esas en las que aprovechaban solo el tiempo en que se consumía la madera para poder ahogarse en sus subconscientes, y exprimir hasta el último segundo donde el color rojo transformaba en cenizas negras el último recuerdo de sus seres queridos.

Ni John, ni Ellen o Jo, ni Bobby, ni Kevin, ni Charlie, o todo aquel que fue su familia. Ninguno de ellos volvería. Ni a base de magia, o pactos, ni mucho menos sacrificios. Tan solo podían vivir con la carga de lo que pudo haber sido.

Y allí estaban, con una nueva perdida. Saliendo del interior de sus atormentadas mentes, para ver como las cenizas eran esparcidas por causa del viento.

_“Adiós, Castiel.”_

Sus propias palabras eran repetidas como un disco rayado, a veces en forma de susurros, otras veces como ecos incansables.

_“Él se fue.”_

La asimilación parecía estar costándole más de lo que hubiera imaginado, sin embargo debía ignorar la presión en su pecho al notar que no quedaba nada, y que no había ningún segundo extra que aprovechar, que su sesión de luto había terminado. Dio media vuelta sin esperar a que Sam le siguiera, sin importarle la presencia de Jack o lo que fuera a pasarle, al menos por ahora necesitaba estar solo, y luego volvería a su papel como cazador, a la misión que estaba destinado a seguir.

Se alejó del lugar con un solo pensamiento en mente: No estaba listo para decir adiós.

 

**(I)**

 

La neblina cubría el parque abandonado, y la humedad se esparcía por entre el ambiente, el perfecto escenario para un próximo amanecer. Dean se recostó sobre su _baby_ y miró de reojo como su hermano se sentaba en la parte trasera del auto a conversar con Jack, con tanta familiaridad que le obligó a alejarse debido al sentimiento amargo que eso le provocaba, aún no podía confiar en aquel nefilim, en ese ser que concebía le había arrebatado todo.

Sospechaba que Sammy ya andaba tanteando el terreno para una futura charla, de esas que buscaban ayudarle a tratar con sus emociones, pero sin evidenciar su estado vulnerable, aunque por causa de la tercera presencia, se imaginaba que pasaría un poco de tiempo antes de poder tratar con la terapia fraternal que su hermano le daría. Igual eso no impedía tener sus propias batallas consigo mismo, como las pesadillas frecuentes donde veía a su madre ser quemada viva, o a Cass muriendo incontables veces, incluso Crowley solía colarse en sus sueños para recordarle el sacrificio que hizo ante Lucifer. A partir de esas angustiosas experiencias, tomó la decisión de evitar caer dormido a toda costa.

La noche sería su mejor amiga, y el día una distracción a base de búsquedas, información con la cual entender mejor a Jack. En un comienzo funcionó, los primeros días caminaba somnoliento por los pasadizos del bunker, con la mirada inquisidora de Sammy cada que lograban toparse, y un nefilim curioso por las actitudes humanas. Luego, el no dormir, no fue suficiente. Las alucinaciones empezaron a acecharlo, Mary apareciendo en el techo de su habitación, Cass manifestándose en el reflejo de su espejo, al igual que cuando tuvo la marca de Caín, y nuevamente volvía el estremecimiento agobiante mezclado con tintes de ira y descontrol.

_“Cass está muerto.”_

Frunció el ceño al recordar el desastre que armó en el baño y la expresión afligida de Sam que tuvo que aguantar por causa de su reacción. Aquella fue la señal que lo llevó a rendirse ante la bebida, un elemento clave para adormecer todo factor que le permitiera sentir. Se convirtió en un alma en pena, saliendo de su escondite cuando nadie pudiera verlo, y espantando con su presencia cuando era visto. Por lo menos la cerveza le ayudó a no recordar los malos sueños, sin embargo no bloqueaban sus pensamientos. No supo como pero esa vez terminó escuchando aquella cinta que le había obsequiado a Cass, ese mixtape que logró recuperar del bolsillo de la chaqueta del ángel, quizás el último recuerdo en físico que tendría de Castiel, tensó la mandíbula cuando recordó el preciso instante en que notó que Cass llevaba la cinta con él para todos lados.

_“Cass está muerto.”_

Apretó el puño sintiendo la quemazón en las heridas debido a la presión ejercida, ojalá tuviera consigo su petaca, pero Sam se encargó de impedirle traerla, la falta de alcohol en su sistema le estaba poniendo ansioso, puesto que tantos días consumiendo tan solo licor y cerveza, y ahora debido a un caso se vio en la necesidad de abandonar su guarida, y entrar en una especie de síndrome de abstinencia.

Resopló con cansancio, cuando vio a lo lejos que Jack tenía esa expresión en su semblante al sentirse perdido, no quería asemejarlo con Cass, pero era imposible no pensar en él, en el tiempo en que el ángel no comprendía a la humanidad y su cultura, una época agradable a pesar de las experiencias que atravesaron. Seguía sin aceptar el hecho de que Jack consideraba a Cass como su padre, ni siquiera se tomó las molestias de discutir con Sam cuando se lo comentó, pero también no podía ser ciego ante la similitud entre estos, lo cual solo acrecentó el dolor. Detestaba ver en Jack a aquél que perdió.

Ya había pasado una semana, siete días sin él, 174 horas sin su presencia. Era como un aviso frecuente que sacudía su mente, cuál cronómetro, constantemente llevaba la cuenta, un reflejo involuntario para soportar la soledad, y reemplazarla por la furia de sus puños. Sin embargo él sabía que eso pronto no iba a poder ser suficiente, ni las botellas vacías en su dormitorio, el silencio tortuoso entre Sam y él, o la sangre manchando las paredes, en algún momento llegaría su límite, quizás lo haría ahora mismo, tal vez dentro de unos minutos, pero nada de eso le traería de vuelta a Castiel. Y al igual que el óxido consumía las cadenas del columpio frente a él, también lo estaba haciendo las marcas violáceas en sus nudillos y la sensación de vacío.

— Dean.

No percibió el instante en que Sam se le había acercado y colocado a su lado, ya no podía seguir eludiendo esa charla, era momento de cerrar el capítulo para así poder dedicarse a la cacería y a Jack.

— Lo sé Sammy, sé que él no volverá.

Vio a su hermano fruncir el ceño buscando ocultar su tristeza, sabía que él también sufría, pero le costaba poder luchar con sus propias emociones como para tratar con las de Sam, por lo que de alguna forma agradecía que el menor fuera quien se acercara.

— No es cualquier persona Dean, estamos hablando de Cass.

Totalmente cierto, Castiel no era cualquier persona. Era su mejor amigo, su ángel, era algo indescriptible.

— Tal vez solo necesitamos más tiempo, podríamos quedarnos en el bunker con Jack, ver la manera de acceder a un portal a la otra dimensión, buscar a mamá.

Dean le dio esa mirada abatida, sin ánimos de nuevamente tener esa discusión sobre su madre, sin las fuerzas para tratar con su otra pérdida.

— Dean no sabemos si-

— No, Sammy. Ella se fue, al igual que Cass.

Notó como el menor agachaba la cabeza, ocultándose bajo la mata de cabellos, movimiento que solía hacer cuando era un niño y le negaban ir de casería.

— Debemos concentrarnos en Jack. — Dijo Dean con voz ronca.

— Él lo entenderá. —Opinó Sam preocupado.

— No, esto no tiene solución Sam, mamá y Cass se han ido, no volverán, no podemos seguir dándole vueltas al asunto. —Contestó exasperado. — Ellos simplemente- . —Cortó intempestivamente, apretando los labios en una sola línea.

— No puedes seguir castigándote de la manera en lo que haces. —Sam le dio una sonrisa consoladora.

— Pero tampoco puedo continuar con esta situación de mierda.

Ambos se sumergieron en un silencio momentáneo, analizando la conversación hasta ahora, si con ello era suficiente para seguir, o debían seguir tratando el tema. Por lo menos para Dean, ya había tenido demasiado por un día.

— Cuando perdí a Jess. —Escuchar a su hermano hablar sobre su antigua novia era extraño, ese tema aún lastimaba a Sam a pesar de los años y debía tener una buena razón para mencionarlo, por lo que evitó interrumpirlo. — No sentía una salida, yo no podía asimilar el hecho de no volverla a ver, me costó hacerme la idea, ahogué mi dolor matando demonios, cazando junto a ti, colocando por encima de mi pérdida nuestro deber como cazadores, pero eso no borraba los hechos.

Dean entendía perfectamente lo que quería decirle, pero aún no estaba preparado para enfrentar la realidad, no solo porqué luego de mucho había logrado recuperar a su mamá para que nuevamente se la arrebataran, también estaba el tema de Castiel, mucho más complejo de lo que hubiera imaginado.

— Solamente quiero que entiendas Dean, que no hay nada de malo con sentir. —Sam apoyó una mano en su hombro acompañado de un suave toque. — Hemos pasado tanto tiempo evadiendo las relaciones humanas que no notamos el daño que terminamos haciéndonos.

 _Sentir._ Con Cass sentía. Sus frases incoherentes y expresiones de asombro, su inexperiencia en el campo sentimental, la lealtad que tenía hacia ellos, sus miradas, sus abrazos. Todo de Cass le hacía sentir.

— Es mejor saber decir adiós en el momento indicado. —Sam le dio un último apretón y regresó al Impala.

Cada cosa que su hermano decía siempre buscaba un fin, y lograba de alguna manera hacerle comprender. Sin embargo esta vez, solo esta ocasión no lo había conseguido. Dean nunca podría decirle adiós a Castiel. Ni en sus pesadillas, alucinaciones, recuerdos o sueños. Castiel viviría en cada uno de ellos, como un aviso constante de lo que pudo haber sido, al igual que sus demás pérdidas. Con la única diferencia en que nunca descansaría en paz, no hasta dar su último suspiro.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que haya sido de su agrado, y quien sabe, quizás escriba una escena de su reencuentro. Estoy ansiosa por ver ya el capítulo 13x02 el jueves, y volver a caer en las lágrimas del angst


End file.
